1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pillar candles which upon burning create a decorative and aesthetically pleasing free-standing shell having a filigree or lace-like pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stearic acid and palmitic acid is known for the manufacture of candles. U.S. Pat. No. 21,706, for example, describes a process whereby candles constructed of low melting or greasy candle stock material are coated with stearic acid-containing compositions to obtain firm, smooth candles which do not gutter. For the process, compositions containing 50, 70, and 90 parts stearic acid are successively applied by dipping to coat the candle with three distinct layers of increasing hardness. This general procedure is still used today to produce the so-called nondrip candles.
A process for obtaining fatty acid compositions that can be used in the manufacture of candles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 741,584. For the process, a portion of a fatty acid, such as stearic acid, is reacted with an aromatic amine, such as aniline, to obtain mixtures containing a major amount of the fatty acid and a minor amount of the corresponding amide.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,411 discloses compositions containing palmitic-stearic acid mixtures with a microcrystalline wax and paraffin wax for the manufacture of candles which resist bending at high temperatures. Various stearic acid-containing candle compositions are also set forth and discussed in Volume 4, pages 58-63, of Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2nd edition.
Candles with a decorative exterior shell are also known. For example, burnable coated candles of wax or stearic acid having a metallic powdered coating and which burn substantially as effectively and as completely as ordinary wax or stearic acid composition candles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,879.
Candles having petal configurations arranged around a central core and which unfold and glow with a soft light as the candles are burned are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,509. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,552 describes decorative candles having a central core and an outer shell which melts at a somewhat higher temperature than the inner core and encases decorative wax elements. Upon burning, the decorative elements encased within the outer shell are illuminated and, as these elements melt, a surrealistic effect is obtained.